Hidden traits
by Masterliful
Summary: Prussia is upset after America showed a video at the world meeting. Denmark is the only one that notices though. He decides to do something he hates to do, to cheer the Prussian up - he owes him at least that much. PrussiaxDenmark FRIENDSHIP! One-shot. Rated T to be safe


Denmark walked into an empty meeting room. Empty, aside from the Prussian sitting in the chair reserved for the one holding the eventual meeting. He looked up, as the Dane closed the door behind him.

"Hey Denmark! Missing the awesome my already?" Prussia said with his cocky, lopsided grin in place.

"Drop the act Gilbert. You were hurt by it, right?" Denmark said in an uncharacteristic display of seriousness. The Albino's smile faltered and he let out a bitter laugh.

"Am I really that easy to see through?" he asked.

"I haven't been your neighbor for centuries for nothing," Denmark replied. America had found a video, where some of the countries had gotten Disney songs as themes, and the countries in question had gathered around to watch. Denmark and Prussia was two of them. When Prussia's song had gotten on, he had gone quiet for a second, and then he began complaining about the song not being awesome enough for him. The song was "He's not one of us" from Lion King 2. When the rest of the countries were bickering about the next song fitting or not, the Prussian had slipped out, unnoticed by all. Except for Denmark. Though he had to wait for the video to be done, before he could go after Prussia.

"Oh? You're reminiscing? That's a rare occurrence," Prussia said with a raised eyebrow, "even though you were such a big empire once,"

"What's past is past. I'd rather focus on the present," the Dane waved dismissible and then looked at the Prussian with a serious look, "you should too."

"Will you let it go?" Prussia snapped, "At least I was still powerful when I stopped being a country," Denmark was silent for a second, and then softly sang:

"_Evil as plain as the scar on his face…_" he sang and then said: "Or red eyes, if the song really had been about you." Prussia flinched and looked down.

"I'm not evil," the albino said quietly, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself than the blonde.

"But you're still not one of us," Denmark said. Prussia slammed his hands onto the table, stood up so his chair fell down with a loud _KLANG _and glared at Denmark.

"I'M STILL THE AWESOME PRUSSIA! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME, THAT I'M NOT A COUNTRY!" he yelled.

"The kingdom of Prussia became a part of Germany in 1871." Denmark said calmly, "The state Prussia was dissolved in 1947. You then became East Germany. Germany became united again in the 3 October 1990. Face it, you will become human as soon as Germany's people becomes truly one in mind aga…"

"SILENCE!" Prussia yelled again. He looked back down, "You still hate me, don't you? That's why you're saying those things." He said bitterly. He kept staring down, while Denmark looked at him.

"…No," Denmark replied, "I just want you to realize, what you made me realize." Prussia was silent. He knew exactly what Denmark was talking about. He had just won a major battle in the war against Denmark in 1864…

-o-

_Prussia stood cold and unfeeling in front of a kneeling and broken Denmark. He was hitting the ground, while yelling: "No! It's not true… It CAN'T be true!__ Jeg er stærk! Jeg kan ikke… jeg tabte stort__… That shouldn't have happened!" Denmark yelled to last part towards the sky. He promptly was hit on top of the head by Prussia. The Dane looked shocked at the Prussian in front of him._

"_Get it in your __Kopf__ already! You're not big anymore! You are a small, WEAK country! Realize that already!" he huffed, and turned to walk away. Denmark couldn't stop him. The loser stared at the Prussian's retreating back. He shook with a lot of different emotions. Shock, from realizing what the Prussian was true, sadness, from the same reason as the former and hatred towards the figure walking away. If it weren't for him, he would still be strong. But he couldn't fight him. Denmark stopped shaking. If he weren't strong, then he wouldn't give anybody a reason to attack him. He looked up, this time with determination. He would take care of and protect his people. No matter what._

-o-

"It's true, that I hated you at first," Denmark told Prussia. Said Prussian looked surprised up, having been lost in memories, "but I realized that I should be grateful, that you made me realize my status in the world today. It made things a lot easier and you have fewer regrets that way," Prussia snorted.

"You're probably the only one who feels that way about me," he said, for once being completely honest. He knew few nations liked him.

"That's not true," Denmark said, "your little brother is grateful as well. You DID create him after all." Prussia snorted.

"The only reason I gave him my house, was because my boss wanted to rule over more than just the awesome me," he said,

"That's not entirely true," Denmark replied, "and you know it. If you were truly against giving your brother your house to create him, you would have started a revolution or something. We have more power over our people than said people gives us credit for. Though it probably still was mostly your boss's fault," he added the last part like an afterthought.

"Kesesesese!" Prussia laughed, "We both have had some pretty bad bosses. Remember that boss of yours that tried to give you to me? What was his name… Christian the eight? No, maybe Frederik the ninth?"

"Christian the ninth!" Denmark sighed and then said in a normal voice, "I'm pretty glad that you didn't accept, though,"

"Kesesesesese!" Prussia laughed again, "You weren't awesome enough to join the awesome me!" Denmark raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. He didn't want to have that discussion again. Besides…

"All that memorizing gives me a headache!" the blonde groaned, and then gave Prussia a broad smile, "Wanna go to bar?" the albino grinned at that.

"Of course!" he said and went over to Denmark to put an arm around his shoulders, "The awesome me NEVER says no to a drink!"

"Who could?" Denmark grinned, as they began walking towards the bar.

"Right? Maybe we should invite Finland! Though I still can't get over him beating you as the nordic country that drinks most alcohol…"

"It had always been a close run. But I can still hold my own in a drinking contest against ANYONE!"

"Was that a challenge?"

"What do you think?"

"Kesesesesese! There's no way you can beat the awesome Prussia!"

**A/N Needless to say, they get REALLY drunk!**

**Here's the link to the video I think they saw! I might make a one-shot about the countries reactions, if enough people want it!**

** www . youtube watch ? v = -8qVy14s7Ek**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! **

**Here are the translations!**

**Danish:**

**Jeg er stærk! Jeg kan ikke… jeg tabte stort****…: I am strong! I can't… I lost big (last part was a literal translation. Not sure if it's correct English, it means that he lost with a big bargain…)**

**German:**

**Kopf: head**

**And here's the events mentioned in the story:**

**After the Franco-Prussian war in 1871, was it possible to make The German Federation into the Germany we (more or less) know today. Prussia became a state in Germany.**

**The Nazi's actually dissolved Prussia as state in 1934, but what Denmark refers to, is when the allies dissolved Prussia as state in 1947 after the Allies won the second World War.**

**It's, as far as I know, not canon that Prussia became East Germany when Germany got divided between the allies, but he probably did, since they call each other East and West.**

**The Berlin Wall became open the 9****th**** November 1989, and the 3****rd**** October 1990 was Germany officially one country again.**

**There was a war about the duchies Schleswig and Holstein between The German Federation (mostly Prussia though) and Denmark. The biggest fight was the Battle of Dybboel, where Denmark lost big time. That's where the flashback is from.**

**Prussia is confusion Christian and Frederik, since our kings for a long time was: Christian, Frederik, Christian, Frederik, you get the point.**

**Christian the 9****th**** was a Danish king that, when Denmark had become a very small country, tried to negotiate with Prussia for Denmark to become a part of the German Federation, by the end of the war in 1864, in a attempt to keep the duchies. Which would have given Prussia sovereignty over Denmark. Denmark was losing, and Christian the 9****th**** liked the Germans and wanted to keep the duchies. Anyway, Prussia said no, apparently because they didn't want to anger the other big powers at that time. I honestly think, that the fact that most Danes couldn't speak German was the real reason Prussia didn't want Denmark XD Danish wasn't awesome enough!**

**That's all! The story came from my head canon, about Denmark being very wise, when he looks back on history, but hates doing so. It comes from me noticing, that in the history lessons in Denmark is about the rest of the world, until the time, where Denmark had lost most of it's power. But really, us Danes don't really get how we became a big country in the first place (^.^;)**

**A long A/N, I know, but I hope you learnt something. And like it, since most of my Hetalia stories will be like that. **

**REVIEW, PLEASE! If you don't do, I won't now if I did a good or bad job! I'll even accept flames (but please give me a reason for it) so REVIEW!**


End file.
